A chronic total occlusion (CTO) is an arterial vessel blockage that obstructs blood flow through a vessel. A CTO generally results from a diseased condition called arthrosclerosis which can occur in both coronary and peripheral arteries. In some instances, it may be difficult or impossible to penetrate the CTO with a medical device in an antegrade direction to recanalize the vessel. Accordingly, techniques have been developed for creating a subintimal pathway (a path between the intimal and adventitial tissue layers of the vessel wall) around the occlusion and then reentering the true lumen of the vessel distal of the occlusion. In some instances, reentering the true lumen from the subintimal space and/or recanalization pathway may be difficult. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide alternative recanalization devices and/or methods having improved mechanisms for recanalization of a blood vessel in which an occlusion, such as a CTO, is present.